


Refuge Reversal

by h_herrscher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Minor Violence, Other, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_herrscher/pseuds/h_herrscher
Summary: /duːm/noundeath, destruction, fate, limitations, sacrifice/ɒv,(ə)v/prepositionexpressing the relationship between a part and a whole/prɪns/nounone who destroys () or destroys through (), for themselves
Kudos: 3





	Refuge Reversal

Tears flow down your cheeks, but you’re silent. Once foolish, now wise, still young. Misery loves company, but company doesn’t want misery. 

Yet it wasn’t because no-one loved you, or because you didn’t love them. 

You yearn. 

Then you cry.

You become the water.

[…]

There’s no-one left. There’s just you, in dark green pyjamas, with a pair of fluttering olive wings and a heavy crown. 

One of their corpses passes you. Gold blood surrounds her in rings. You could bring her back. You could bring them all back.

Instead, you let the heat engulf your body.

[…]

The crypt is silent. It’s deep down in the vivid planet’s core, empty and suffocating. You walk along each magenta stone slab until you see yours.

The spiked skull’s empty sockets stare back at you.

[…]

You’re greeted by magenta walls and soft quilts. You got too ambitious again, this time for the worse. You’re tempted to stay submerged in the comfort, but you resist the urge. Pushing the white and pink duvet off yourself, you ready yourself for the long trek ahead.

You leap out the window.

[…]

You cut down the hulking beast with you knives, severing it’s head before it can even react to your sudden appearance. They hiss delightedly from your shoulder, cheering you on as it explodes into multi-coloured crystalline stones.

The battle isn’t over yet, they warn. Don’t get cocky.

[…]

Your tentatively poke your hand through the void. Immediately, it fills with 0s and 1s. This place only gets stranger as you venture through the countless caves and over sullen cliffs.

It’s not the first time you’ve had to relearn how to live, though.

[…]

Play a game with us, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. Alright, you agreed.

Just this once.

[…]

You’ve been eating less. They notice, trying to explain why. You only sigh. You’ve fallen quite a bit, haven’t you?

But you’ve yet to hit the water.

[…]

With a splash, the body sinks. You stare down, eyes void of anything but despair. They hiss again, mourning and low, but you merely turn around and walk away. There’s no use dwelling in the past. You know that from hereon out, only suffering awaits you. 

Whether you’re ready or not, you don’t know.

[…]

Blood is everywhere. You can’t tell what’s yours, and what’s hers. They slither up beside you, hissing in distress. You merely lean down and pat them gently with your arm. No tears are shed as you coax them up, onto your shoulder. 

You may have got what you wanted, but at what cost?

[…]

You hiss at her, and she roars. You’re both displeased, enraged even. You point a knife at her and growl, spitting venom from your tongue. Her claws drag across the floor as she snarls in return, dual voices whispering threats.

You raise your knives in return. You’re not scared. Not anymore.

[…]

It’s been getting worse. No matter how many times you state you don’t want to do this or that anymore, she refuses to listen. You’ve started leaving during the night, hiding away, if only to sleep your frustrations away.

The sun that was once your enemy has slowly become your friend.

[…]

She’s been more strict lately. Do this, do that. You do, of course. Isn’t she meant to know best? Sure, you keep getting hurt, one way or another. Sometimes your heart aches, other times your arms feel like they’ve been broken in every spot.

But it’s your own fault, right?

[…]

Sometimes you drop the bones leftover from dinner into the sea. There’s someone close by you doesn’t like that, and they always try to shoot you when you do it at night. 

You just wait till day.

[…]

You settle down easily. This place is gorgeous, filled with lush greenery and overlooking the sea. Do whatever you want, as long as you also follow my rules. Just never go near the water, she’d stared at you, with those empty white eyes. The ones in the ocean will kill you.

You heed her warning.

[…]

Several days pass before she decides it’s enough. While she’s been running, she’s also been searching, it seems, for a nice place to settle down. You’re close, apparently. She says so.

You can hear the distant waves.

[…]

She holds you tightly, her thick fur sheltering you from the blistering heat of the sun. It’s the only reason you haven’t burned up yet. You cling onto her in return, tears rolling down your cheeks every time a stray beam hits your skin.

[…]

You cry for help, wailing and sobbing as the blade is poised over your body. He lies still, chest unmoving and olive blood trickling down his neck. 

You’re doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> i think you’re reading this wrong. — AT


End file.
